A Little Help From Mitsuki
by KuraiGalickGun
Summary: Boruto and Sarada have feelings for each other but won't admit it, instead passing off as fake dating to annoy Sasuke. To shape up their act, they enlist Mitsuki for help. He's got a better goal than fooling Sasuke; he wants to bring them closer. OOC Mitsuki. BoruSara, T to be safe, oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _Italics is Radio/Music_

" _Italics in quotations is thought"_

Boruto walked down the street kind of pissed/afraid. After a lost bet against Sarada, (He should have known never to bet against Aunt Sakura's tantrums) he had been forced into a little situation called "I'm fake dating Sarada and Sasuke is coming back tomorrow. And he'll probably be around for a while." So he's dead. But a shinobi never goes back on his word, and Sarada wants to make it look real. Mitsuki is the only one who knows that both of them want it real, and luckily, they enlisted him for help.

Mitsuki POV:

I joined Boruto at the main fountain in the middle of the village. Boruto left his jacket with me while he went to pick up something. I took the opportunity to grab his phone and bypassed his security easily. " _123456? Really?"_ I thought. I slipped his phone in my pocket. Boruto came out to greet Sarada, who was waiting for us. It was a cold night outside, making the date seem perfect. The two "lovebirds" as I call them sat on the edge of the fountain together while I was about five yards in front of them.

"Alright, first we'll work on appearance. Since it's cold, Boruto put your jacket on Sarada." I started. Boruto grumbled but blushed as he wrapped Sarada in his favorite black jacket. "Sarada, sit on his lap and lean on his shoulder." She did as I told her, and I could tell she was enjoying this a lot. "Boruto, tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear." They both blushed and I was tempted to tell them to kiss. Then I remembered that Sarada had inherited the scariness of her mother when she was mad and I forfeited that idea...mostly. "Sarada, this might be a little outrageous, but kiss Boruto's cheek." Sarada blushed fifty shades of red before leaning up to kiss him on his right cheek. " _NOW!_ " I pulled out Boruto's phone and opened Instagram. I took the shot of the couple, and I will say it was perfect. Sarada was on his lap kissing him on the cheek while blushing while Boruto had an arm around her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. " _They look so cute together, and this will let Sasuke know they're serious."_ I took the picture, but they didn't notice.

"Pretty good, but let's try a different pose. Boruto, take your jacket back. Get down and stand on the ground." I suggested. Sarada took it off and handed the jacket to Boruto, but don't think I didn't see that last whiff. " _She even loves his smell!"_ I slipped his phone in my pocket. "Boruto, put an arm around her waist. Sarada allowed him to snake an arm around her and pull her closer to him. "Sarada, wrap your arms around his neck. Look up to him like you're going in for a kiss. Boruto, look down and do the same. Both of you, close your eyes." They couple obeyed and Mitsuki took a couple shots. "Kiss."

Boruto looked at me like there was something seriously with me. "If you guys wanna pass off as a couple, you have to make it seem like you've done this a lot. Get used to it." I suggested politely. The two grumbled before obeying. Boruto leaned down to Sarada for a gentle yet in an odd way, kickstarting kiss for both of them. I saw the hunger in both of their eyes, but I would not wanna be there for it. Only record it for money. I also saw Boruto bite that bottom lip, and it took all my will power not to let them keep going. " _I'm evil for manipulating them at this point, but it's all for their own good. I know they'll get together eventually. Plus, it will get them known, just sort of embarrassingly."_ "Let's act like you're on a date. We're going to Ichiraku. Hold hands." The two joined hands, and I was surprised by how fluidly their fingers interwined. " _Hah! These two really do want it!"_ The couple passed through the village earning a few awwws from other couples in the village. Boruto and Sarada were blushing, but Boruto's was slight while Sarada's was a ripe tomato. We walked to Ichiraku's, and there were four out of five seats taken.

"Shoot. Looks like we're going somewhere else, huh Mitsuki." Boruto suggested. "Heck no! Sarada sits on your lap!" I exclaimed, giving them a grin. The four people already at the Ramen stand looked at us weirdly. "Have fun." I told Sarada and Boruto before taking walking away.

As soon as I was out of visual distance, I jumped onto the rooftop and ran back to Ichiraku's and listened in from there. "Open wide Sarada." I looked down to see them feeding each other ramen. " _I get that they have to sell it, but isn't this going overboard? I mean, Boruto is gonna die if they go for real, Sasuke will hunt him down and kill him brutally and bloodily. Well, at least they enjoy themselves."_ I took a picture of that for sure. After I meditated for half an hour, the two lovebirds came out.

Boruto POV:

I couldn't believe this was actually that much fun. Sure, I wasn't really dating Sarada Uchiha, but that didn't change my feelings. It actually feels real. I think I should, no it's too crowded. I need somewhere private. Still, would I even tell her? It would make things so awkward if she said no,but if it was a yes...oh I would love it. But would she? I walked out with her and we came across the park. I remember, when we were kids we'd always roll down the hill together and race. I got an idea.

Sarada POV:

I was reminiscing about my past with Boruto. I actually did feel something for him. I remember when I learned about teamwork, he was always there for me. I began to blush when I felt a push on my back and heard Boruto laugh. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled. I grabbed his outstretched arms and pulled him into the roll with me. We tumbled down the hill together, and I felt him place his hands on my hips. We landed with me on top, our faces inches apart. "This is awkward." I bluntly stated. Boruto flipped us over so he was on top. "It doesn't have to be." He leaned in for the kiss and we met innocently at first. Then we ended up battling with our tongues for dominance, but he overpowered me. We started to sloppily make out, eyes closed.

Regular POV:

Mitsuki lay next to them, recording the whole session with Boruto's phone. They were just making out right now, even they wouldn't do something in the open when their emotions lost it. Mitsuki noticed he was almost out of time on the Instagram. "That'll do." his voice woke the other two out of their make out session, but not before Boruto whispered "I love you." in Sarada's ear. "Now everyone knows your status." Boruto took the phine back and his eyes widened in surprise. There was an image of each pose they took, them feeding each other ramen, even their make out session. Mitsuki was long gone. Sarada stood up with shade over her eyes. "Boruto, I'm not mad at him." Boruto was scared out of his mind. She hadn't been like this before. "Furious is more like it! Come on out! I'll kill you!" she screamed comedically.

Mitsuki hid behind a wall fearing for his life. "Transformation jutsu…" he turned into a barrel and she ran right by him. The next day, Boruto and Sarada were greeted with cheers from friends and glares and hatred from fangirls (Boruto's popular). "So Sarada, I never officially asked you." Boruto started. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She blushed. "Of course." They joined in one innocent kiss. _And it's all thanks to me."_ Mitsuki smiled from a safe distance.


End file.
